A printing system can include a printhead that has nozzles to dispense printing fluid to a target. In a two-dimensional (2D) printing system, the target is a print medium, such as a paper or another type of substrate onto which print images can be formed. Examples of 2D printing systems include inkjet printing systems that are able to dispense droplets of inks. In a three-dimensional (3D) printing system, the target can be a layer or multiple layers of build material deposited to form a 3D object.